Talk:Dragons/@comment-108.33.101.67-20150705203109/@comment-108.33.101.67-20150706125144
Here is the reason why I put these dragons to this list. Chubby: Because of the weird name. Its the best name for the Chubby Dragon and totally fits because this dragon is fat and chubby. Cave: I don't think its name fits at all because it looks more like it can like in the arctic. New Year's: Because the "'s" part next to the word "year" looks like it makes the New Year's Dragon belong to the New Year. It should be called the New Year Dragon. Also, it more like a Christmas-based dragon than a dragon that belongs to the New Year because it holds a staff with a snowflake on top of it and wears a Santa Hat. Dragon of Wisdom: Because its dragon name comes after the word "dragon" from its name and has "of" in it. I think it should be called the Wisdom Dragon. Anyone agree? Horned: Well, it still does not fit the name because there are lots of dragons with horns. Also, I dislike the old name which is Horn-Nosed because that dragon had no horn on its nose. Its old name is misnomber! Glad they changed its name! Verdant Spring: It does not even look like a Verdant Spring Dragon and its name refers to the Spring Dragon! It looks like a caterpillar with wings and beard! Milky Way: The Milky Way is a galaxy and a galaxy is a galaxy. They released a Galaxy Dragon but months later, they released the Milky Way Dragon which is named after the Milky Way galaxy! I don't get it. Why are there two galaxy-based dragons? But I like both the name and the dragon because of the pretty color scheme and wings and it looks like it came from the Milky Way. Riddle: How does this dragon get to be based on riddles? I don't think it does! Six-Winged: Because it looks like a more like a peacock than a dragon. But it has six wings. Two-Humped: It looks like a camel and it should've been called the Camel Dragon. I don't even like the name at all. Bamboo: This dragon looks more like a bug and does not even look like a Bamboo Dragon! They should add bamboos to it so it can look like a Bamboo Dragon! Meadow: Such an obvious name. It looks like a ladybug and it looks pretty ugly looking. Black Magic: It is not black! It is dark purple! Also, I am tired with the "magic" part being added to the names of a few dragons with the Magic element like Magic Fire, Light Magic, and Black Magic because one of their elements is already Magic! Light Magic: This is even more worse. It has the elements of Light and Magic but they called it the Light Magic Dragon! How 3-year oldish! Black Magic, Light Magic, and Magic Fire look like dragon species names made by a 3-year old baby! Magic Fire: This dragon has the most terrible, sickest, ridiculous, worst, 3-year oldish name out of the dragon bunch! Same thing as Light Magic, but the Magic Fire Dragon has the elements of Magic and Fire but they called it this ugly name which is Magic Fire! Also, it is even more worse than the dragon name of Light Magic! Shame on you, Social Quantum!